This proposal requests funds for acquisition and continuing operation of a two-dimensional ultra performance liquid chromatography coupled with a high resolution and high accuracy mass spectrometer with tandem MS/MS capability (2DLC-MS/MS) for metabolomics. This instrument will be located in the Shumaker Research Building (room 335) at the Center for Regulatory Environmental and Analytical Metabolomics (CREAM), as a part of integrated metabolomics platforms to support the basic, translational and clinical research at the University of Louisville. The proposed instrument will complement and gradually replace our use of the existing hybrid quadrupole linear ion-trap and Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance mass spectrometry (LTQ- FTICR-MS) instrument. This LTQ-FTICR-MS has been formally designated as in retired status by the manufacturer as of January 2014 and the manufacturer will now only provide preventive maintenance. We are under risk, at any moment, of losing the capability of conducting high resolution high accuracy mass spectrometry-based metabolomics analyses at the CREAM Center. The Specific Aims of this proposal are provision of the following for the University of Louisville biomedical research community: Specific Aim 1: For the established Major Users (78% allotment of time): Provision of increased capacity for identification and quantification of metabolites with complementary analyses of spatial and temporal flux through metabolic pathways. Specific Aim 2: For appropriate Research Centers & Institutes, less frequent (<100 samples / year) Users, and prospective Users of mass spectrometry (17% allotment of time): Vigorous promotion of the use of high accuracy and high resolution mass spectrometry in biomedical research with an education program for research and scientific career development.